I Love You, Totakeke
by ImGonnaHaveAHouseParty
Summary: What happens when Totakeke plays for the Fireworks show and finds out something horrible? K.K.xHarriet, HarrietxCopper, OC's. Also! K.K. covers MGMT! This is also unfinished..sorry..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Speechless – Lady Gaga

It was a quite morning in the City, the Toke City. Harriet walked towards her shop, her shop called Shampoodle's. Another long day at work, boring. Thank God the Firework show was going on this weekend. That was the only time she would be in the tranquil little town, Toke. It was a nice, breezy quite town. She loved that, she wished she could have that all over again. And another thing she was looking towards that weekend was seeing her boyfriend, Copper. They hadn't seen each-other since Toke's Cherry Blossom event. She walked into the little shop, the jingle rung through out the City. It was quiet. The lights flickered on and off until they were fully on. She knew she was going to have costumers. Later on that day she had her first costumer. It was Totakeke, also known as K.K. Slider. "Hello, Harriet." his hush voice said. She blushed, she couldn't help it! He was charming, cute and sensitive. "Hello, Totakeke" she said, rushing over to greet him. "What would you like today?" she said, putting on her apron. The infamous one, with French colors. "Oh...just a trim. I'm playing at the Fireworks show!" he said, leaning up against the wall. "Oh. Once again? Your show will be just perfect, shug!" she said, directing him over to the Barber chair. "Yes, I might change the set-list, man". He mad himself comfy in the big chair. She started cutting his white, soft, thick hair. She savored every moment of it. "Harriet?" he said, his voice got louder. She snapped back to the world, "Yes, shug?".

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking at her through the mirror. "Yes, shug" she repeated. "I have a question, are you still seeing Copper?" he asked, getting up from the brown chair. She looked disappointed at the question, she grabbed the hair that was in her paw and clutched it near her chest. Totakeke was standing here. That was one-in-a-million lifetime chances, just to look at him. "Yes..." she said, under her breath. Why was this so weird? It was because of the past relationship they had, wasnt it? Why is love so hard?


	2. Mr Wonderful

Chapter Two:

"Mr. Wonderful"

"Are you sure?" asked Totakeke, with a solemn look on his face.

"Yes, why do you even care about me anymore!" she yelled, dropping his hair onto the pink tile. She was crying. "I just care about you, Harriet!" he said, he wasnt in the mood to talk about this right now. "why? Why would you care about someone who left you, the greatest person in the whole world, for someone who doesnt even remember your name anymore?" she said, asking for some sympathy from him. "Oh...Harriet..." he said, putting out his arms for her. She snuggled right in his arms, crying about what mistakes she had made over the past. "Listen, I'll see you later at the Fireworks?" he said, pulling away from her grip. She sniffed, she didnt want to say goodbye. "Oh, K.K..." she said, looking at his chest. She had left her mascara on him. She tried to wipe it off, but it wouldnt. Stains, dag nab. "It's fine...you regroup and i'll talk to you later. What was with his tricks? Was he magic? Or was he, just, wonderful?


	3. boots and boys :

Chapter Three:

Boots 'n' Boys – Ke$ha

It was a long day after that, for both of them. Totakeke had to run around and plan his set list. He had made a list, it was a wondeful one! He'd liked it a lot, and his good friend, Andrea had helped him.

Here's just a preview,

Last Straw (originally by: Cady Groves)

Kids (originally by: MGMT)

Weekend Wars (originally by: MGMT)

And thats the end of the preview :).

Harriet had just a normal, slow day. She had cut a few people's hair and that was it. She even got to close early! She had gotten off work, and headed to Toke, for the fireworks! Gracie must've closed early too, because Harriet had bumped into him on the way to the bus. "Oh, Honey! What've you done with your shirt! It's horrible!" he said, complaining about her normal work outfit. "Gracie...this is just my work..." she was confused about what he was saying. "Listen, honey! Come over to the shop and i'll get you ready to see your beau, come on!" he said, dragging into the pink poodle into the shop. "Ah" she said. A couple of minutes later, Wahla! There was Harriet – who was dressed up in Gracie's maid shirt. They walked pasted Kicks, who was sitting on his normal post. "Oh, Harriet. You look cute, Guv" he said, pulling out the straw he had been chewing on. "Oh. You're not going to the fireworks, Kicks?" said Harriet, stopping to care about her City mate. "Come, Come Harriet! Don't want to be late!" Gracie said, trying to sweep the pink poodle from the skunk. "You can come with us, cant you? I'll pay for your ticket!" Harriet said, smiling a ear-to-ear friendly smile. "Really?" said Kicks, his eyes lightened up at that offer. "Yeah, come on!" said, Harriet. She pulled her two friends onto the bus. Was she really happy to see K.K.? Or was it Copper? Or just the town?


	4. Bus Boy

**Chapter Three:**

**It was a long day after that, for both of them. Totakeke had to run around and plan his set list. He had made a list, it was a wondeful one! He'd liked it a lot, and his good friend, Andrea had helped him. **

**Here's just a preview, **

**Last Straw (originally by: Cady Groves)**

**Kids (originally by: MGMT) **

**Weekend Wars (originally by: MGMT)**

**And thats the end of the preview :). **

**Harriet had just a normal, slow day. She had cut a few people's hair and that was it. She even got to close early! She had gotten off work, and headed to Toke, for the fireworks! Gracie must've closed early too, because Harriet had bumped into him on the way to the bus. "Oh, Honey! What've you done with your shirt! It's horrible!" he said, complaining about her normal work outfit. "Gracie...this is just my work..." she was confused about what he was saying. "Listen, honey! Come over to the shop and i'll get you ready to see your beau, come on!" he said, dragging into the pink poodle into the shop. "Ah" she said. A couple of minutes later, Wahla! There was Harriet – who was dressed up in Gracie's maid shirt. They walked pasted Kicks, who was sitting on his normal post. "Oh, Harriet. You look cute, Guv" he said, pulling out the straw he had been chewing on. "Oh. You're not going to the fireworks, Kicks?" said Harriet, stopping to care about her City mate. "Come, Come Harriet! Don't want to be late!" Gracie said, trying to sweep the pink poodle from the skunk. "You can come with us, cant you? I'll pay for your ticket!" Harriet said, smiling a ear-to-ear friendly smile. "Really?" said Kicks, his eyes lightened up at that offer. "Yeah, come on!" said, Harriet. She pulled her two friends onto the bus. Was she really happy to see K.K.? Or was it Copper? Or just the town? **

**Chapter 4: **

**Bus boy**

**They abored the bus. Kicks was confused, "What are fireworks, Guv?" he asked aloud. That caught Harriet's attention. "WHAT?" she asked, loudly. "Ya heard me didn't you? What are fireworks?" he asked again. She was shocked, she just didnt know what to say. "Well...they are, well, like..." she said, confused about just trying to tell him about it. "They are just magical, Hon." said Gracie, who was filing his hoofs. "A-are they pretty?" asked Kicks, who was holding his paws as a nervous gesture. "They're gorgeous, Shug!" boasted Harriet, closing her eyes to remember the times when she was a puppy. Those were the only times she was happy. **


	5. Smile

**Chapter 5: **

**NOW PLAYING:Smile – Lily Allen **

**The bus ride wasnt that long, they aren't, to be truthful. But once they got there it was almost 7 p.m! The fireworks were starting. The fireworks always started at Town Hall. The 3 made their way to the Town Hall. There was good old Tortimor! "Hello, Sonchou" said Harriet, with her happy smile on. "Oh, Hello Harriet, Gracie...and! Do we have a new comer!" he said, looking towards Kicks. "Yes! He's from the city, and he wanted to come along" Harriet said, folding her paws. She was still smiling. "Oh, well. Have fun In Toke, Son" Tortimor said, putting his hands on Kick's shoulder. Everyone was ok. It was time for them to walk off and have fun. "Listen, you guys can go...I wanna say Hi to Copper." said Harriet, already walking off to the gate. This night could be interesting. **


End file.
